totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LuluTDFan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley I have a really good idea for the season. But if you don't want people to know delete this message. Ok well you know how Ronnie and Skyler are like major enemies. Well I know you want to save Ronnie later but I was thinking maybe she should debut later since she hates Skyler, she's friends with a lot of the people on here, and there could be a thing where Skyler and Ronnie fight over Mallory. :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 04:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You can send a picture of Alexis, Joey and Ben? (cavi74) Yes, i start! Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 12:58, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I can be the admin from this wiki? Everyone wants to be my friend JK :) 17:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) aaaaaah so you're the person who made this, lol and you diddn't tell me this whhhhhhhhhhhy??? how dare you -slaps- lol kidding, c: ammm, so yehh... do i make my page? nd r u gonna make photos? if you're not, then i want to make my oc (mariah) different, if u r gonna draw picutres for the show, ill keep her the way she is, let me know! oohhh nd u should debout mandi or arturo r.r -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:09, December 15, 2011 (UTC) lol r u sure ur gonna do the photos nd this show? anyways ok ima see how my oc turns out, &&&& what about arturo?r.r-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) yes i do believe(x lol nd okok:B-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 00:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ooooooook sir-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) WAIIT! add arturo! i want him in the group pic >< lol :c cuz i wanna be standing next to him:L -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay:D n.n & mandi next season d: with dalilah-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) kk, i'll do it in a bit, im doing mariahs new design C:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) lol the style yes, body figure, abit different, hair, no :c why? cuz people cant draw her hair, r.r so ima make it easier to draw(x-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:35, December 15, 2011 (UTC) its gonna be 2 versions, in a pony tail, nd down-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 02:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) sort of c:, but same style for sure(;-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 02:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ondeck.png|The group photo for now ( i will modifc Ronnie and Colt, ok?) I don't know.. I really like the new design but it's your fan-ficition and I know you hate it. But the main reason why I wanted to change Ronnie was because she was too hard to trace like for camps with her old design. Like I tried to make a new design myself but you would hate it worse than her new design. With the old design it was super hard to use and it would be impossible for me to make a new one. I'm really sorry... I guess you can use the old design just it would be more simpliar and better if you used her new design. I just really like the new design and it's way easier for me. Like now I can use her in camps. I don't know... I'm sorry if I'm being difficult it's just I really like the new design and I would feel bad because Teddy would probabaly be upset that I stopped using the design he made. I really don't know why you hate her new design, it's not that bad.... Like I think Colt's new deisgn is worse than Ronnie's mostly because I made it. I'm just saying this but if Mariah gets to use the new desing she wants, I should be able to use Ronnie's, besides Ronnie looks more like her personality with the new design. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah it is pretty pale. I guess you could make a design but it may be hard since I'm not sure what base cavi used. I think from sctrach but I don't know... I can make Colt again though. I've gotten better, the under armor and the sagging looks kinda stupid. But I really like how Cavi made him in the group pic. I could just change the outfit maybe to make him look more mean. But it's all up to you. But if you are going to make a design you'll have to ask Cavi how she made it. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Well I actually really like how Cavi made him. So I guess in juve he went back to his orginal look. Well the funny thing is with Ronnie's that's how I asked for it to be but I guess she can have hair like this then her oufit I guess can be like this the one on the right. That's what I told Teddy. She can have any hair color, any outfit color, and you can give her a tan or something I guess. Like I want her to be as hot as Erick xD. You could also maybe make her look like Taylor Swift or Selena Gomez. If you want. Hope that isn't too hard. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I would but... it would turn out really bad. Even though the new design is easy to use, it's hard to make a new hairstyle with it. I'm really sorry. I would try but I've made a prototype before and it was very very bad. I could just change the colors of Ronnie's current design if you want... like make her darker skinned and change the colors. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You should be your bugging the hell out of me! Just kidding :D I would be hard to make her hair more lose I tried with her pajamas but it wouldn't turn out right. I think that clothing will work. I know you don't like the blonde but... can I at least keep that? Since I made the Pj's and Swimsuit already where she had blonde hair and they were really hard to make. Espically the Pj's I had trouble finding out how to make it like Leshawna's. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I think it will look amazing with the blonde she has. Sorry... if not I'll make it like Lindsay blonde. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok... I hope your not mad since you seem like it. So let me get this straight you want me to change just her hairstyle now? There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok... I could just do the first thing you told me to do. Change her clothes colors. It would be easier.. Like at the same time I'm writning my fan-fic's new episode and I don't have much time. Sorry I'm being so diffiuclt XD There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:59, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait who would that be faster? But anyway it would be way too hard to change the hairstyle. I tried ealier with the Pj's but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out. Oh and off topic but the new TDTP episode is up :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 22:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll change the colors and then put it up here for you. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 22:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I laready changed it :(. Tell me what you think. I don't have time to do it in Sai so I just used Paint. My dad's picking me up soon and his computer doesn't have Sai and it's a slow computer. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 22:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hey smart one r,r what team are arturo, mariah, & jonna in?><-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) i just needed the teams name, (x lol but ok-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) what icons?(x hmm, i have no idea aboutit right now/:-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok... really!? I thought Cavi already knew that their deisgns were changed. Besides I thought they were already going to change Sienna and Melissa anyway... Is Ronnie's new design really that bad? Besides it doesn't make since how your using Destiny's new deisgn but not Colt or Ronnie's and your using the designs Mariah wanted. It's kinda unfair... but I guess your the boss... There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright I changed it sorry. I know how you love her old desgin I just want to use her new one, besides with the last one she looked fish faced kinda. I'll tell Cavi. But Colt can stay the same.. I love how the girls made it so I'll just make it where he went back to his old style in juvie. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 17:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I know is late but i can enter with Scarlett and Patricia? Beautysoubeauty 21:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Please, so just Scarlett, please. i will help you if you want, just Scarlett! Beautysoubeauty 22:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Lulu Can I enter In your game please as Ines or Johan ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|',I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] 14:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Soon ;) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 21:52, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Today or tomorrow :) I have an appointment in one hour down in town XD ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 22:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) The cast is up! :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 22:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) How come we had to delete my team's page, but not the other two? [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 20:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) >.> ...Waaa. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 20:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to! Thanks! I'll get round to them soon, promise! ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 12:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lulu, I was wondering if I could add Emma to the show, she has a new design and new bubbly and funny personality, so she would be good. Plus, I've gone off Sam, he's too boring. Here is Emma's new design in case you wanted to see it, personally, I think it looks really good! Yes, her hair is brown now as well, her red hair was a pain! Emmanewdesignandsexyhair.png|Emma now Thanks! Also, I noticed that you don't like Ronnie's re-design very much, I, as you know, designed it, and I don't mind making another one for this fanfic, message me back please! PS: Do you mind if I do your requests after christmas, since I'm going on holiday on Boxing Day till' the 29th I think, so it might be done at around January, hopefully December time, if thats okay ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 18:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I join sometime with Harriet? If you can read this, BACK OFF! 19:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) OKZ. Just tell me when this season is over. If you can read this, BACK OFF! 03:19, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay then, cool, thanks! ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 12:28, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Can i join with Vicky? ILuvDrama 18:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Heres her autdion Do you have any idea when the show will start? Like do you need any help to prepare it? Or are you waiting till the group pic is done? P.S. That's me ^^^ There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok :) Yeah when I wrote the first episode after about ten people I got so board that's why the next season has less people. :D There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 19:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Demi wants you. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 19:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll try :) But I'm away for 4 days starting from tomorrow.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 03:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 03:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Lulu! Can Monique debut when the teams are merged? Let me know! G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 10:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey Lucas is it to late to join with my charactor Jarrod he is him and audition I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 23:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) undefined|undefined|link=undefined 299px-heyit'sJarrod.png|Jarrod Jarrod's_Audition_Tape.png|Jarrod's audition ok :( I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that would be so cool! Oh! And then Sienna convinces people to vote him off, because she is losing her sister! Also, do you mind if I sketch your characters first?! [[User:Teddy74|☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!]] [[User talk:Teddy74|'''Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮]] 21:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, on paper, but don't worry, my sketches aren't that bad. And phew! That's good because I didn't know how to do the outfit, but now I can! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:36, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that's fine, I'll draw them tonight ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't right now but I'm almost finished with my homework. Ive been working on it since 4 :/ mostly because my English teacher is a bitch and makes reading worse by making us annotate crap. I'll tell you when I can get on though :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 23:36, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's Landon. Hope you like him, oh crap I forgot the beard since I wasn't sure if you said you wanted that... Tell me if you want me to change him up There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 03:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't get the beard just right but it's up to you. Haha I made the butt like Lightnings because it looked weird without it. So you like him? :3 There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 05:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Good :) I can add the beard I don't know about the shoes.... I know they're chunky it's just feet are the hardest thing for me to make. That's why the majority of pics I make are from the waist up. Besides it was hard to make shoes out of sandals. Sorry :( There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 05:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Yes! Yes! Thanks so much! They'll be a great couple! Oh! And thanks, I think it came out really well, also here are the sketches of your requests, I'm colouring them now! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 16:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC): I'll add the beard later. Ha well did Demi say yes? :3 There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well... You have a lot of contestants already, but I would love for more of Teddys characters in it. Maybe you should switch Kelsey and Tadd with someone else like Erins user hasn't even been on here... But idk I just know who it is with a lot of characters. I starts to drag on when writing it and it's hard to think of that many challenges. I just don't want you to quit this show since it's so long... But it's up to you. Oh and I looked Tiff and Nate would be an awesome couple. It's kinda weird on that show with so many users I don't know x) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad that you like them! They are probably the best ones I've ever done :D [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20:33, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't really have my own style, but it kinda will be in my style ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmm a guy... ? You could have Max? Even though you have enough bad guys. I'm talking about Nico's max There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) We do! Haha ok tell Nico :3 There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:58, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No, it will be done next week, promise! ;D [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How did Kelsey get added? [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 22:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh...and if Max replaces Erin, then he's with me. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 23:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, lemme think...HELL NO!!! [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 23:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yea, except i never and never will break up with Daniel >_> [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 23:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure! You can use Max :3 Dex: You hate me, don't you, Lulu? -_- Max: *evilly laughs* Me: Hehehe :3 It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 02:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem :D! Can you edit her page on the wiki of my show and come to the chat of TDI wiki i'm on :D 22:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC)[[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|',I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] Well I didn't know if you knew this but Vi has a wiki for the show of her that we are in. So here's the link http://totaldramaradioactiveisland.wikia.com/wiki/Totaldramaradioactiveisland_Wiki oh and I think Vinny and Tiffani should become best friends, I don't know why but they would make an awesome friendship :p also her and Emilia since they are both foreign. Anyway you should update your characters pages :p :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 02:52, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Who told you to use that character thing without asking?! Not me, cause no one told you to take it from Me/Mikey! [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 01:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ben. That new thing you added, did you ask Mikey could you have it? i think not. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 01:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I know that, because i asked Mikey permission to use it, while your ass didn't >_> and imma tell him if you didn't. [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 01:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Lulu. :) I need your help with something. I've been writing a story, that involves: Lauren, Nick, Ben, Ronnie and some of my characters. The problem is, I have a problem. The story is about Lauren's school prom. Yasmin (my character) and Ronnie suggest that she should go with Nick, since he's 'into her'. Lauren is unsure. Then the next day, Ben is a NEW student at the school, and falls for Lauren. Anyway I don't want to give away too much spoilers. But here's my problem: Nick and Ben both want to take Lauren to the prom. Somehow, I REALLY need a solution on how this could be resolved without Lauren breaking any hearts, as she likes both the guys. So there is a love triangle. So would you be able to help me solve this problem? And OHF has given a piece of dialogue a while ago on how Nick asks Lauren to the prom. Would you be able to give me some dialogue involving Ben & Lauren? It would be awesome if you could because I REALLY need some help here :) One last question: What is Ben's last name? I need it for the story ;) Please help me! :D Thanks so much! :DDDD 8) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 08:56, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) Thanks so much! ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 22:30, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Here's a sneak peek of the story ;) : Monday, 28th of August 2012 -Four Days until Prom Night. I walk into the school gymnasium, to see the room being decorated for the school prom. The walls are decked with bright pink, orange and green streamers; lights are being tweaked with, speakers and sound systems being connected and decorations being hung. In the middle of the room a large, silver sphere disco ball is being hung to the roof by two of my closest friends: Ronnie and Yasmin. Despite the weather being hot and humid, they both look gorgeous. Ronnie’s long blonde hair flowing down her shoulders and back. Her emerald green eyes gleaming with happiness, finally after all her troubles in the past. Today she was wearing a yellow V-necked singlet and a blue denim skirt, with chestnut brown coloured boots; which flatter her figure gorgeously. Yasmin on the other hand has her sleek, long dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her pale blue eyes complemented her mini pink and white floral printed dress well, which matched perfectly with pink flats. Compared to them, I was nothing when it came to outfits and style. Because here I am standing in the doorway of a school gym wearing a light blue singlet with a palm tree on it and a pair of denim light blue capris, with my black converse sneakers. I knew I looked like a total loser. “LAUREN!” I hear Ronnie scream out happily as she turns to look at me; while Yasmin is standing on the ladder trying to attach the disco ball. I walk casually to the centre of the room to Ronnie and Yasmin. Yasmin steps down from the ladder. “Girl! Ronnie, Skyler, Lacey and I are going dress shopping tonight, you should totally come! She says invitingly. I sigh deeply. “Look Yas, I totally would, but I don’t have a date to go with.” “Lo, you could go by yourself, no one would care! But a girl as pretty as you deserves to have a great night and have someone to go with.” Ronnie smiled at me. I think about Ronnie’s remark for a moment and then make my decision. “No.” I saw the spark in Ronnie and Yasmin’s eyes disappear straight as I said ‘the N word.’ I continue; “Plus, I have a ton of maths homework to complete, and Curtis is going to be home for once in his life so I kinda have to be at home.” Both girls frowned. “But if you change your mind the offer is open…” Ronnie said with a slight, but lifeless smile. Ronnie then walked over back to finish the job and so did Yasmin. Why did I feel so gutless? I’ve never said no to them before. I should have just said yes. Who cares about math? Who cares about Curtis? I can do math later, it’s not like its urgent, and I can just see Curtis when he comes back from London in about another two months!.. But I just couldn’t give that up. I turn to face the exit of the school gym, and walk out. Curtis is my older brother, he is twenty one years of age and he works A LOT. Ever since he met his girlfriend Bayleigh on a work trip to London he has been practically living there. Once every two months is when he visits, and I love every moment of it. Even though I’m sixteen, Curtis treats me like I’m his little sister all over again. He gives me massive bear hugs and always does our ‘secret handshake’ with me from when I was ten years old. He’s the best brother I could ever ask for. Unlike my dirty, cheat of a brother Luke. I’m not going to even explain what he has done. Anyway, back to the point. I’m now walking into the main locker area of the school. Kids are throwing paper everywhere, lockers clanging shut, people yelling at the top of their lungs and people rushing to classes. I walk past room five and six to get to my locker. I enter my combination and it opens, and looks neat and tidy as always. I ruffle though my books, papers and stupid notes until I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I turn around to see my home group teacher Mrs Latchy. “Lauren? May I have a word please?” she asks in her ‘oh, I’m so serious tone.’ I turn my face to my locker and try my best to hide my face. “Uh…sure…” Mrs Latchy stares at me blankly. “I have someone you need to meet. Follow me to my office.” “Um, ok…” So, I did as she said. I followed her lean figure to her office. When I walk in I see that her office is decorated with paper, notes, important notices, student files and various items of stationary. Then, I see this boy with his back facing me. He has spikey brown hair, and wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath, grey jeans and sneakers. Mrs Latchy ushers me to sit in the chair next to the boy. “Lauren, this is Ben Grandmont, a student transfer from Smithdale High.” Mrs Latchy faces me. “And Ben, this is Lauren Bright-Jones. She will show you around the school and help you with anything you would like to know.” She then shifts her attention to Ben. I slowly raise my hand, wondering if it was necessary. “Excuse me Mrs Latchy, just out of curiosity, why do you want me to be Ben’s guide? Like, why not ask Jack or Joel or Nick or something?” “Lauren, you are one of our school’s best performers. You are smart, successful and dedicated to your work. I do not think that any of those silly incompetent boys are going to do the fantastic job that I know you will do.” Mrs Latchy states sternly, while being appreciative. I stand up to leave. I push the seat in and get about an inch towards the door when Mrs Latchy stops me. “Um, thanks and all..but-” “Lauren. Show Ben around immediately. NO BUTS! Or you will be having a word WITH THE PRINCIPAL!” ....That's it so far :) BTW: The title is 'Once Upon A Prom', unless I can think of something better :P ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 23:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, Girl 1 was almost done, but then my computer turned off and thus, she was deleted. So IDK, hopefully next week or the one after, soz if that's too long, but I'm in a show at the moment and barely have time to even do my homework! I promise they'll look good though! ;D [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 15:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lulu, Just curious, what does Gideon look like? Because I need to know so I can describe him properly in my story. I'll also have him go to the prom with Yasmin :) And would Ben ask Lauren?, If so, how would he ask her? Because Nick asks Lauren, and she accepts, but the Ben asks her, and she's not sure. At the end of the story though, Lauren realises that she wants to be with Ben, so she runs to find him, and he's running to find her; once they find each other they kiss n' stuff XD So how would he act towards all this? :-P- Sorry for being annoying, I just need to know so I can continue writing. :3 ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 07:20, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lulu, I've finished the Jaspey image!~ Make sure to let me know what you think. :D And also, if you want I'll make Gideon for you, because I have a really good idea for a picture of YasminxGideon; all I'll need is his description~ :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 07:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, here's girl 1! Finally got her done, will do girl 2 now, just as a matter of interest, what are their names?! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 20:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC): Yeah, Maybe Ana and Alex?! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 10:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I can't, the Internet on the computer at my dads is acting weird and chat doesn't work on it. Sorry :( There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 02:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure. They could make a good couple :) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 20:40, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, hey so I have this new character! Her name is Katie and she's Emma's bestest friend in the whole world (from Emma's hometown) and I was wondering if she could be an intern in the Aftermaths, but suddenly they recognise each other and basically spend the whole time chatting and gossiping, thus ruining the show, and as a coincidence, Katie is fired, the next aftermath, Emma is late on set, and when they go to the hidden camera in her dressing room, they see her and Katie chatting and laughing, then maybe to get rid of Katie once and for all, they hold a 'second chance' contest where the audience vote for someone to return/be on the show, but the votes are rigged and Katie wins it and debuts into the competition! There you go, she doesn't have to debut, but can the rest happen?! Also, if you do choose to make this actually happen, can you delete this message?! Thanks, [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) OOOPS! Forgot to upload Katie's design!! Here she is [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:17, January 25, 2012 (UTC): My nephew is over so maybe later... I don't know how to delete it on my iPod so please save the link :3 There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 22:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I can go on chat now sir :3. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 01:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ♥Hey Lulu do you need any help on the episode guide i can make it alittle more creative (: just ask me if you need anything done on your show♥ p.s my sai computer will be shut down for about 5 days because of a virus D: ♥Carly Will Always Luv You♥ 05:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't really have time sorry. My dad's picking me up at 5:30. Oh and with tinychat I figured out that I guess there isn't even a webcam on my computer even though it looks like it x) There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 21:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't work on this computer sorry There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 05:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I use Joey and McKenzie for my fanfic? [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 23:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I like your version of Kelsey, but I'm gonna tell you now, it's not.....her, although I would like to recycle it into her younger sister, Casey, thanks, but if Kelsey has that design she would be too weak in my opinion, but she's tough, she overcame her bullying, and overcame her 'cuteness' as well.....[[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 19:02, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah IK but she's MY CHARACTER, NOT YOURS! I didn't say I didn't like it, I think it's great, but it's not...her, and she's not supposed to look hot, she's not trying to fit in, it's because Emma gave her a makeover, and Imma change her stereotpye to 'The Survivor' she's not sweet, just read her comments about people, and I want her old design (1st of TDE) to be her sister, kay? Friends still? Please don't let this disagreement lead to something it shouldn't... [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 11:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) She's my character, and I'm pulling her out of TDE, FYI, I'm not copying Mariah! Oh! And BTW, Cavi's been making it for months, get the message! They aren't doing it anymore, they're too busy with TDD Original. It's time to say goodbye to Kelsey and Jelsey, because she ain't coming back anytime soon! She will always be MY OC, and IK you all like her old design, but you can't change what's mine. [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 14:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, actually her current designs are in TD style, but sure can you do a redesign, but with the hair from my design (or something equivalent) and make her look sweet then, but not like helpless sweet, because she looses her temper real quick, also, please unlock her Page, I should be allowed to edit it, thanks, I hope this all works out...[[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 16:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Come to think of it, I think you should change Joey, IK you want to, and his head does look kinda odd ;) [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour! Δ']] - Effie Trinket 19:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, so you know how you asked a few people to do pics of their OCs arriving, I was thinking maybe I could do one for Kelsey? Imma put her hair in a ponytail and she'll be wearing short-shorts, cos she thinks it will be warm, but it's actually cold, so she'll be like shivering or something! BTW, I LOVE JOEY'S NEW LOOK! EEEE!!! Although I miss his purple shirt.... [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 11:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) lucas, youre the second last voter on bashing beetles, i need your vote please. send me it on my talk page. Rated D for Darkmeister 12:23, April 21, 2012 (UTC) So, who's replacing James then?! [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 10:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I heard Scarlet is debuting, and I just wanna know what she looks like. So could you show me a picture? [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 21:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, um, sure, but you aren't there. [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 23:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) What was THAT? I've always tried to be your friend, we used to be friends, what happened? [[User:Information Box|''1n4m@t10n]] '★''' 23:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Uh..........I banned Info Box, sorry, it's only for a week then we'll see :P [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 16:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ...why did you delete Ari from the story? D: I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 20:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) All right, I get that, and I kind of agree. Shawn isn't really that deep of a character in my stories, like he doesn't do much, and Ari is mostly fun when she's around my other characters Tolkien and Roz. Julian can be a bit more flexible, so I understand. I can't wait to see Chessa. :P I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 21:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I think it only lets you edit it, so insert this in ;P *#visited#|TopContent *#category1# *#category2# *[[Category:Contestants|Contestants **Colt **Demi **Damien **Erick **Joey **Kelsey **Sienna *[[Category:Teams|Teams **Killer Bears **Screaming Deer *[[Category:Seasons|Seasons **Total Drama Extreme *Admins **[[User:Lulucas777|Lulu **[[User:Cavi74|Ca.Vi **[[User:Magic26|Frankie **[[User:NicoTDaddicted|Nico **[[User:TeddyBear74|Teddy **[[User:Tbird1997|Trevor **[[User:Liklik2012|Malik Put *'s where the bullet points are [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 18:45, June 20, 2012 (UTC) All right, cool. I saw her design and I loved it, so you have my approval. :P I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy, I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoob, I’m a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado. 14:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you willing to do an art swap. Because Valerie was my favourite Tbird character ever and still my favourite now. I can offer you Amy/Sophie, an old design of Emma, Millie (redone), Emily, Abi, Hannah or Kate ;D Or I can make you an OC, I'm also willing to offer you two of the above. As I said, I really do love Valerie :P [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 10:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Tbird said I could have her old design anyway, so Imma do that and call her Sofia ^^; [[User:Teddy74|'ΔTeddyΔ']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'ΔHappy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!Δ']] - Effie Trinket 16:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC)